The Heart of Fate
by Serpent of the dark flame
Summary: What if Gandalf had hired shinobi from the hidden shadow village. what then would be the fate of middle earth? LOTR & NarutoGWStatic ShockBleach fusion crossover
1. STATS

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own ****Naruto****, Bleach, static shock, ****InuYasha****Gundam**** wing, or LOTR all of which have in some way inspired this story enjoy **

**Shinobi**** Data**

Village: Kage no gakure Village hidden in shadows

Leader: (Nikage) Sesshoumaru Taisen (Inu/Wind demon)

**

* * *

**

1.)_Name_: Viril Hawkings (team leader/Powerhouse)

_Species_: second generation meta-human (clone)

_Gender_: Male

_Age_: 16

_Eyes_: Electric blue no pupils

_Hair_: Blonde

_Skin_: mocha brown

_Skill areas_: Leadership, Strength, endurance, Electricity Elemental manipulation via meta-human powers, slightly above average tech knowledge, and Taijutsu mastery.

_Note of interest_: Due to his meta-human powers Viril has only minimal chakra control at best and avoids using genjutsu and ninjutsu unless absolutely necessary as the results are more often than not disastrous at the best of times.

History: Viril is the child of a same sex couple. While cloning has become common enough in kage no gakure as a way to continue a bloodline Viril is the first truly successful attempt at the cloning of a meta-human and the pride of both of his fathers. While often teased for the fact that he has no mother by the children of the nobility who think cloning is immoral as a youngling, Viril has a strict honor code by which he lives. Viril is in love with Hotaru Abarai Who due to a traumatic experience as a youngling is terrified of sexual contact with males, her half demon half shinigami nature also make him one of the few candidate's capable of having a sexual relationship at any time other then the night of the full moon with her due to him being a meta-human.

**Soul partner**

_Name_: Ten-Ryuko

_Species_: Imperial Thunder d dragon

_Gender_: female

_Personality_: Ten-Ryuko is has an extremely mild manner in regards to Thunder Dragons who are usually very volatile, Brash, and arrogant. In contrast to her species she is patient, caring, and somewhat overprotective of her partner and those she sees as his clan mates. This stems from the fact that Ten-Ryuko Is unable to bear children and while cloning in Kage no gakure is extremely advanced as her partners existence is proof of Ten-Ryuko is an imperial dragon and the bond those of her blood would have with the heavens can't be duplicated. Being that she is an imperial Ten Ryuko can change size at will.

_

* * *

_: Hotaru Abarai (Scout/Healer) 

_Species_: ½ soul reaper ½ Wolf demon

_Gender_: Female

_Age_: 150 (15 by demon standards)

_Eyes_: right reddish gold left aqua pupiless (Her left Eye allows for the enhanced vision of a demon, while her right grants her the ability to see beyond the physical into the mystical at will.)

Hair: crimson long

Skin: lightly tanned Hotaru bears the tribal tattoos of her shinigami family line on her arms, chest, and stomach and the markings of her demon line on her face.

_Skill area_: swordsmanship, speed, tracking, Gifted Lotsuan healer and Barrier master, chakra manipulation and sensing, taijutsu, genjutsu, Ban kai (only used in an emergency not mastered).

_Note of interest_: While many kunoichi can boast about their skills in seduction. Hotaru sports a fear of sexual contact bordering on phobia which is compounded by the fact that her wolf demon nature makes her arousal venomous to any with pure human blood in them.

History: Hotaru is the daughter of the famous captain of sixth company in the seiretei Renji Abarai and the princess of Kage no Gakure's wolf demon clan. Kidnapped by the bandit gang that killed her mother at a young age Hotaru was kept as a slave and tortured, until one of the bandit's raped her causing the death of most of the bandit gang due to her venomous nature as a wolf demon towards humans those that survived were killed by the shinobi tracking the gang in order to recover Hotaru. Any child of fully non human decent is not allowed to enter the shinobi academy until they have reached the age of 145 years of age.

**Soul partner**

Name: Kaze no Okamimaru (wolf king of wind)

Species: zanpakutou (sword spirit manifestation: appears as a giant white wolf with an aqua mane and flaming black wings and red paws.)(bankai form is a pair of gauntlets that allow for devastating wind manipulation attacks.)

Gender: male

Personality: Spunky and always ready for a good brawl Okamimaru is a relatively young guardian spirit even younger than his mistress in terms of years in existence. He is extremely loyal bordering on obsession to her as she practically raised him; their partnership provides a physical anchor to the alliance between Kage no Gakure and the seiretei or spirit world where shinigami rule.

* * *

3.) Name: Duo (spy/information gatherer/assassin)

Species: human/ shadow cat demon/unknown

Gender: male (often gets mistaken for a Beautiful if flat chested girl)

Age: unknown around 15

Eyes: violet silted cat like pupils

Hair: chestnut long almost always worn in a braid or pony tail

Skin: pale

Skill area: Shadow manipulation and travel (limited to a mile), Tech genius, infiltration, information gathering, torture, assassination, pickpocket, master of chain scythes, wires, and senbon needles, genjutsu master, fair taijutsu, and fair ninjutsu.

Note of interest: Duo is one of the few actually capable of interfacing with the central AI of Kage no Gakure due to his high intellect.

History: Duo started life as a street rat in the slums of Kage no Gakure if not for his dubious demon nature and high intellect he would have died within the first two years of life. Duo was caught by the city guards after the death of solo the leader of the street gang that took him in on the streets as his girlish looks made him a prime target for perverts. Discovered by Richie Foley one of the head scientist of the city and one of Viril's parents while in an orphanage Duo was then raised as Viril's younger brother (or sister as Viril often teases) Due to his unknown origins he could not be formally adopted into their family and still retains his status as their ward. He does not pose a threat to viril's perusal of Hotaru as he is most assuredly gay and he already has a life mate.

**Soul partner**

Name: Deathscythe

Species: Artificial intelligence (current form is of a robotic black panther sporting bladed wings and glowing green optics)

Gender: no real gender but prefers to be recognized in masculine terms

Personality: To be blunt Deathscythe is nothing short of a Homicidal sociopath Duo is one of the few people he tolerates on a regular basis and listens to he is always eager for the next kill that his master allows.


	2. Mission betaed

_**"Demon speech"**_

_****_"Common speech"

**Chapter one:** _Mission into the winds of war_

The room was drowned in shadows, large columns supporting the tangible dark . The deep, vaulted ceiling hid behind a cloak of mystery as well, leading the eye to the gathering along the farthest wall. The only light provided seemed to seep from the white mantle worn by the sole standing figure. Three dark clad warriors knelt before their lord. The noble himself faced a map of The Shinobi Nations, bathing in the glow he exuded.

Turning, he addressed them."_**You are here because you are the best of your generations graduating class and for this mission only the best can be **__**excepted**_." His golden eyes narrowed at the three figures. Each one had raised a head, allowing the regal male to make eye contact with each in turn.

His gaze passed from the apparently blind electric blue eyes of one to mismatched, pupil-less aqua and glowing red gold of another, and finally to rest on the cat-like slit violet eyes. Though their features were obscured by their hoods, the unusual eyes seemed to fill with the light of their leader.

The owner of the electric blue eyes spoke, deep voice identifying him as male. "_**My Lord **__**Sesshoumaru**__**, you have but to command it and we will obey**_." The other two figures nodded their assent to this statement.

Sesshoumaru nodded sharply, pulling three scrolls from his robe, handing one to each of the figures. "_**This mission will take you outside the borders of the hidden villages and into what we call the Land of Myth**_."

Mismatched eyes widened and the figure shivered subconsciously. "_**The inhabitants of this land call it Middle Earth.Once there****You will head towards a village called Bree. You MUST be there by the sixth day of your mission. There, you will meet with Gandalf. He is the client, and as suchhe will reveal the rest of your mission. If he can not be found, you are to make contact with a human named Aragorn. You must tell him that Gandalf hired you.**" _The three kneeling figures nodded before rising _"**One more thing. It would be prudent to hide your demon features from all but those you will be working with**."_ The figures with slitted violet and mismatched red and aqua nodded indicating agreement while the figure with electric blue narrowed into a glare 

Sesshoumaru turned to the desk that stood behind him and picked up an odd folded parchment _"**This is a map of Middle Earth that was provided by the client. You have till sunset to prepare. Dismissed**."_


	3. path through heaven

Chapter 2: Heavens pathways

A huge golden dragon carrying two riders and two packs cut through the air its massive wings created shockwaves in the ocean below, following beside it was a strange metallic creature resembling a panther with large wings comprised of razor sharp metal feathers who was carrying a third figure and a pack.

The figure sitting at the neck juncture of the golden dragon was a young male with dark mocha colored skin and semi long bright blonde hair held out of his electric blue eye's by a black headband with a metal plaque bearing a black crescent moon, He wore black hakama shorts and a beige sleeveless tunic over this was a black cloak with a hood and face mask which was pulled down, on his feet were the traditional shinobi sandals, around his waist was a red sash belt with a weapons pouch attached to it.

The second figure was sitting near the lower back of the dragon looking up at the moon with mismatched eye's one pupiless aqua eye and one red gold in color each with an elongated upside down blue triangle under it. The figure was female a pair of wolf ears peaked out of a long wild red mane of hair pulled back into a high ponytail leaving only two side locks framing her face. She was dressed in tight black shorts with a red wolfs tail hanging down from her spine and a short red Chinese style sleeveless tunic that showed of the black markings on both her arms and well toned stomach that proclaimed her a child of a soul reaper. Half way to her knee's and down her legs possessed red brown fur resembling those of a wolf and ending in wickedly sharp claws the same thing appeared with her hands from the elbow only the shape remained human, around her waist was a blue cloth band with the same plaque as the first boy. Strapped to her back was a katana with a white handle she also had a black hooded cloak around her shoulders.

The girl didn't even bat an eye when a pale femmine clawed hand emerged from her own shadow and tugged at her ponytail not even a second latter the hand vanished as sharp fangs snapped shut where the hand had been as instead of a sword on her back a white wolf with an aqua mane and flaming black wings sat behind her golden eyes glaring at the giggling figure ridding the metallic creature.

"Too slow Oka-chan." The figure sing songed pulling its hand out of a shadow the wolf let out a growl at the endearment.

In contrast to its companions the third figure seemed to be far too pretty to be a male though it was. Dressed in a knee length dark violet kimono with lavender butterflies and a silver obi the figure had black cat ears poking through chestnut colored hair done in a long braid that whipped behind him like the black cat tail he had wrapped around his waist like a belt. Black leather knee high boots encased his legs matching the fingerless black leather glove bearing the same plaque with a black crecent moon on his left arm that ended just before the long wide elbow length sleeve of his kimono. Violet cat like slitted eyes shone out of a moonlight pale face bearing a fox like grin.

"One of these days I will revel in the feel of your throat in my jaws Neko-Baka!" The voice came from the winged wolf in a snarl that raised it's hackles bearing gleaming fangs at the almost constant source of it's annoyance.

In an instant Duo was behind Okamimaru arms wrapped around the spirit beasts neck and body draped over his back "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Oka-Chan." Came the breathy seductive whisper in sharp contrast to the wickedly sharp blade now pressed to Okamimaru's jugular. Golden Eye's narrowed and black flaming wings flared causing Duo to jump back or be burned alive a furred fist smashed into the back of his head just before he hit its owner stopping him mid jump "stop teasing Okamimaru or I will dismantle shinigami."

"enough you two, Duo we are approaching the land called Umbar what is our route?" Duo grumbled and rubbed his head but waved his hand and a blue holographic screen appeared in front of his team leader depicting what their people called the land of war. He was about to outline their course when a loud beeping filled the air and the image on the screen changed showing a teen with short cropped oak colored hair and ice blue eye's covered by a visor

:: There has been a change in your mission parameters you are to rendezvous with teams six and four when you reach land activate a homing beacon Matrix out. ::

"God damnit I hate it when he jacks my system." Growled Duo as the map reappeared on the screen after a few seconds of static.

"As I was about to say the best point to make landfall would be here between minhiriath and enedwaith we can meet up with the other shinobi teams there. Then follow the river until it intersects with a well traveled road that should lead us to our destination of Bree if we go north along it." Duo pointed to each indicated area's on the map as he gave the details of their route to his team leader.

"teams six and four specialize in scouting and battle front tactics respectively while our unit is mainly focused on high level bodyguard work just what kind of mission is this to need three specialized shinobi teams?" Hotaru asked puzzled at the change in their mission.

Duo scoffed crossing his hands behind his head and laying down. "well whoever this guy is who hired us must be pretty desperate A-ranked missions using specialized teams are not cheap and for three teams to be needed this mission probably just hit the unlimited category."

Virils eyes narrowed and he flipped backwards coming to land stradeling duo a kunai at his throat. "You know something spill" he growled at the neko-boy.

Duo sighed "All I know is that the client paid in HiRyu-gold Nabs wouldn't shut up about it's value."

Viril grinned at that "An unlimited mission in an unfamiliar land paid for in HiRyu-gold."

He moved away releasing duo and flipping his kunai end over end like a toy.

"sounds like fun"


End file.
